


Meeting The Wizard

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Time to get down to business and beat this wizard, once and for all.





	Meeting The Wizard

Meeting The Wizard

 

It was time to find the wizard. Eyeing the hair in his orb, Loki started to gather his magic, ready to start tracking the hair back to its origins when Jarvis spoke up again, breaking his concentration. 

“Sir, I do apologize, but the Colonel is here and while I have tried to stop him, he has used his safe word and refuses to listen.” Jarvis stated and Tony winced.

“Oh boy.” Tony muttered and Loki glanced his way.

“Safe word?” Loki questioned and Tony smiled his way.

“My Rhodey is a little kinky, but also very protective. His safe word has been programmed to allow him through any and all safety protocol. Well, with some exceptions.” Tony stated.

Loki opened his mouth, maybe to ask what exactly a safe word was and if he could have one as well when he heard the doors at the end of the hall open.

“Tones! Tony!” a man’s vice yelled out and Tony smiled.

It was small and soft, comforting in a way and Loki understood something just then. This man, the one he had heard about so much in Asgard, meant more to Tony than he originally thought. It seems like he was going to meet all the important people in Tony’s life during this little visit.

“Over here.” Tony called as an older man came around the corner, dressed to the nines in his military uniform. 

He looked a little winded, like he had run a marathon, sweating and panting, but he also had this look of fear. That fear went away as soon as his eyes landed on Tony. Tony walked towards him with a laugh.

“Your age finally catching up to you, huh Rhodey?” Tony asked.

Colonel James Rhodes gave him a glare before his eyes softened. He seemed to look over Tony and when he saw no visible injuries, he relaxed, straightening up.

“I seem to get remarkably older every time you insist on becoming a target for every manic with a gun. So, I blame you for the extra wrinkles.” Rhodey stated before pulling Tony into a hug.

Tony hugged back with a sigh and Loki watched this all with longing. Once again, he found himself missing home and Thor. Rhodey pulled back and crossed his arms.

“I heard about the attack on TV and had to make sure you didn’t end up a bullet sponge. Hell, I saw the bullet holes in the walls, but you don’t have a scratch on you.” Rhodey stated before frowning deeply.

“Rhodey, honey bear! You should know me better by now! I’m not that easy to kill!” Tony said with some offense in his tone.

“He also had help.” Loki stated as he stepped forward.

Rhodey, for the first time, looked his way and paused. He eyed the horned helmet and odd glowing ball in his hand, clearly not impressed.

“And you are?” Rhodey asked.

He was defensive, eyeing Loki with a bit of concern and uncertainty. A cautious human, how interesting.

“Ah right, sorry. Rhodey, this is Advisor Loki of Asgard. Advisor Loki, this is my best friend and probably the only man in this world that could keep me from making more bad decisions than I already do, Colonel James Rhodes.” Tony introduced.

Rhodey blinked and straightened up, holding out his hand.

“Advisor, I apologize for my rudeness. I did not realize. Colonel James Rhodes, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” he introduced and Loki smiled.

“It is quite alright, Colonel. The Man of Iron here has told me about your protective streak.” he said shaking the other man’s hand.

“Did he now? I hope he also told you why I have such a protective streak.” Rhodes said with a smirk.

“Oh come on, Rhodey, I get lost in the desert one time!” Tony teased and Rhodey smiled, though it was stiff and uncomfortable looking.

“And yet, even though you know how protective I am, I had to hear it on TV that you had returned.” Rhodey said giving Tony a dark look and Tony winced.

“I was planning on calling you, I swear! It just...slipped my mind.” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“Uh huh. Just like you planned on telling Pepper you were back? Or Happy?” he asked with crossed arms and Tony winced.

“To be fair, I did tell Pepper, but you’re right.” he said lamely and Rhodey just shook his head.

“So what psycho decided to shoot at you this time?” Rhodey asked seriously.

“That’s what we are trying to find out.” Loki admitted before Tony could say anything.

Rhodey frowned and looked between the two, eyed them and then sighed.

“And that means what exactly?” he asked and Loki held out the orb with the hair in it.

“Do you remember the attack from a few weeks ago?” Tony started and Rhodey looked at him with alarm.

“Pepper told me about it, yeah. She said the girl who attacked you died though.” he replied.

“She did, but she is not who we are after. The one who gave her the magic she used is who we are tracking. They are also the one who sent the attack just now.” Loki stated and Rhodey’s eyes got dark.

“I see. So how are we doing this?” Rhodey demanded and Loki was interested.

“What? No, absolutely not.” Tony replied immediately and Loki blinked, startled.

“Tony, you were attacked, twice and I wasn’t there either times to help. I am not letting you run off without me.” Rhodey demanded, putting his foot down.

“I am not alone! I have Loki!” Tony replied and Loki blinked.

“He is quite right.” Loki stated, but neither of them heard him.

They started to argue between each other, Tony demanding he stay out of it, Rhodey wanting to go with them and Loki just wanting to see who would win out. Loki idly started to track the hair again as they yelled at each other. After about fifteen minutes, Loki let out a cough.

“If I may?” he asked.

“What!” they both yelled, their heads snapping his way.

He raised an eyebrow, not amused by their anger or annoyance.

“I have attached a spell to the hair that will tell us who it came from.” Loki stated.

“Sir, I also have finished with the facial recognition and I have an address.” Jarvis also spoke up.

“Alright, then let's go.” Rhodey stated and Tony opened his mouth to argue again when Loki spoke.

“Colonel, I think it might be best for you to stay here. The wizard has already tricked us once. If we go to him and he sends someone here or sends someone after Ms. Potts, he could destroy the Man of Iron’s life work. I suggest you gather Happy and Ms. Potts and bring them here.” Loki suggested.

After some rather heated discussion, Rhodey agreed to stay behind. While Jarvis reached out to Pepper and Happy to get them to come to the Tower, Loki promised Rhodey to bring Tony back in one piece. Tony was happy about this plan and Loki agreed it was the best course of action. After gathering their items together, Loki opened a portal and they stepped through to the other side.

Tony stood outside a large tower and eyed it with bored interest. Loki stood by his side, but no one saw that. If anyone walked by this spot right now, no one would see the Ironman and a man in a horned helmet. They would just see an empty space. But that didn’t mean Loki wasn’t keeping watch, it never hurt to keep one's guard up, especially when dealing with magic. And yet, it was odd to see so many people scurrying around like rats, running in and out of the building. Some of them were walking quickly, phones to their ears. Others walked slowly, too busy staring at the phone in their hand to watch where they were going. Loki smirked as two grown men ran right into each other because they weren’t paying attention.

“Quite the building.” Loki stated and Tony sighed.

“I recognize this place. When Jarvis said the address, I was really hoping he was wrong.” Tony said softly and Loki paused, glancing his way.

“But you know better than that.” Loki stated and Tony nodded.

Tony looked so sad, so mournful, had looked that way since Jarvis located the man and gave them the address. Loki felt a bit of sorrow building in his chest. Loki wished to ask, but was there a point to that? 

“You seem upset.” Loki finally stated after some internal debating.

“I know the family well. Or I did. Roman Robotics was a company my father hooked up with when I was very young. But not one I partially was fond of.” Tony said softly as they started walking in.

“Oh?” Loki asked as he pulled his magic around them more.

He could feel magic in this building. He could tell the wizard was most definitely here and he was using his magic to look for them. Loki smirked and knew he would not be able to sense them, Loki was too strong for that.

“I cut all ties when they when I took over the company. Many of my advisors were furious and the Roman family were pissed to hell, but I just had to do it.” Tony stated and Loki hummed.

Loki had considered this a few times, but now he was really starting to wonder if Tony had some sort of magical ability and didn’t know it. He would have to check at another time. As they got deeper into the building, Loki sensed they were getting closer.

“Why are you so sad then?” Loki asked as they got into one of those moving rooms again.

“The oldest son and I were the same age. We hung out a lot at parties and things when we were younger, but after I cut all ties, I remember hearing his life spiraled downwards. His father and stepmother both passed around the same time and he ended up taking over the company as it was crashing.” Tony stated as they stood there, waiting to hit the top floor.

As the door opened, they found themselves in a long hallway, leading to one door. Tony led the way and as the door opened, Loki dropped the camouflage. The room was big, with a large desk and a single man standing there, staring out the window with his back to them. By his side, the hair began to glow and Loki nodded.

“I was wondering when you would show up, Mr. Stark. Admittedly I expected you to show up in all your glory, guns blazing, but I suppose this makes things easier for both of us.” the man stated and Tony smiled, if not sadly.

“I’m not here to kill anyone, Mr. Roman.” he replied and the man glanced their way.

Loki could see the man was deteriorating. His face was long and gaunt, cheeks and eye almost completely shrunken in. His hair was black streaked with gray and his skin was pale. Loki glanced to their left and frowned. Laying on the couch against the wall was the witch’s corpse, just as she was when she was in the morgue.

“So tell me, wizard, what did you need the witch for?” Loki asked and the man, Mr. Roman, glanced his way.

“She has something that belongs to me.” he replied, staring at the orb Loki had.

“But you can’t get back this something can you? Not without the hair, right?” Loki asked smugly.

“Why did you do it, Charles? I don’t understand why you would do this?” Tony demanded and Loki frowned.

Charles Roman sighed loudly and slowly moved towards them, moving around his desk and standing before it.

“Tell me, Mr. Stark, do you know what happened to my family after you pulled out of the agreement between our companies?” Charles asked and Tony frowned.

“I can only assume.” he replied and Charles scowled.

“My family’s name was ruined. My family’s company was ruined. Everything we had was tied into that agreement. And you broke it without even a second thought. My father was destroyed by the media and the public. They all whispered about us behind our backs and we lost so much, but that I could forgive. It made us stronger, we worked harder than ever to get back on the map. My family built our company from the ground up, rebuilt what you had so carelessly destroyed.” Charles said slowly and calmly. 

Tony and Loki glanced at each other. Still they did not understand, but Loki could sense him building up his magic. Loki was ready for whatever he threw their way. His own magic was gathering just below the surface, he had an idea in mind, but it would be risky.

“But then, just when I thought you took everything you could from me, you took one last thing.” Charles hissed angrily.

For the first time, he was showing emotion, the true rage behind the mask. Tony swallowed hard and stared at the man.

“You ripped away my little brother.” he hissed and Tony jerked back, confused.

“You didn’t have a little brother.” Tony replied without thinking and just like that, Loki threw up a shield to block a blast of magic.

“Yes, I did! He was just a child! And you took him from me!” Charles roared throwing another ball of magic and Loki blocked it again.

“That day, it should have been you who died in that carvan! That day it should have been you whose body was never recovered!” Charles demanded as he threw another one and Loki just simply deflected it back, making Charles duck.

Tony charged up his repulsors and sent a blast his way. He dodged again and Tony cursed, his helmet coming down to cover his face.

“I don’t know what you are talking about!” Tony snapped.

“His name was Logan Donovan! He was there, in your caravan, that day in Afghanistan! But you never cared about them, did you! No, no one cared about them! Everyone was looking for the great Tony Stark! No one cared about the young man who was so excited to come home after one last mission! So excited to tell his family all about the top secret mission he was going on! He never came home because of you!” Charles screamed as he threw magic at them. 

Loki cursed and threw up another shield. His magic wasn’t strong, not at all, but he was throwing it non-stop, giving Loki no time to throw anything back. Tony was throwing blasts back, but they weren’t hitting.

“I never knew! I never knew he was your brother! I swear it!” Tony yelled back, but Loki could hear the heartbreak.

“You didn’t care! No one cared! No matter how much I begged and pleaded, no one even bothered to look for his body! My brother’s body was never recovered and I never had a chance to say goodbye! It’s all your fault!” he roared and threw a wave of magic before his knee hit the ground.

Loki frowned and did the calculations before moving closer to Tony.

“We must stop him, he is using too much magic.” Loki stated and Tony nodded before throwing himself forward.

Tony threw himself at the other, drawing his attention and fire. Loki sighed and darted towards the witch, eying her before grabbing the hair, shattering the orb without a care. One hand over the witch, the other with the hair in it, Loki closed his eyes and started to chant. He could feel the magic reacting, trying to escape and return to its owner, but he couldn’t let that happen.

“What are you doing!” Charles roared, finally taking note of Loki.

Tony was thrown to the side and Loki winced as Tony lay there before he finally finished. With the spell in place, he crushed the hair in his hand and as it crumbled away, so did the witch’s body, turning to dust. Charles let out a howl of horror as he realized what Loki had just done. As the witch’s body crumbled away, so did the magic inside it and with that, so did any chance of Charles getting his magic back. 

Charles lunged at Loki, but there was no competition. With a wave of his hand, Loki sent Charles flying and he slammed against the wall, pinned there. Loki stood up and walked over towards Tony, who slowly began to get to his feet. It was clear he was hurting. Loki frowned and helped him to his feet. Against the wall, Charles yelled and cursed, but it was clear he had no magic left. He looked even weaker and paler than when they had shown up and Tony felt a bit of sorrow.

Slowly, Tony pulled away and moved closer to Charles. Tony’s helmet came off and their eyes met.

“I never knew about your brother. I never wanted anyone to die for me. I’m sorry.” Tony muttered and Charles locked eyes with him before looking away.

“Sir, if I may? The police are on their way. Director Fury has told them about the attack.” Jarvis piped up from the suit and Tony nodded.

“The police are coming. You can either go down with us peacefully and we can work something out or you can fight us again and lose everything. Your choice.” Tony demanded and Charles just nodded.

Tony looked at Loki, who sighed and with a snap of his fingers, they were on the front lawn, just as the police pulled up. Loki watched as Tony helped Charles to his feet and walked him over to the police while he waited there. He heard more than saw people file out of the building behind them, watching as the CEO was arrested before their eyes. As Tony finished up, he glanced Loki’s way and smiled. Loki smiled back and prayed that they could return home soon. He had a feeling Thor would love to hear this story.

When Tony finally came back over, Loki opened a portal and they walked through. As soon as the portal closed, Tony sat down in a chair and began to stare off into space, not even bothering to take off his suit.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked as he removed his helmet and made it disappear.

“Yes? No? I’m not sure.” Tony admitted.

Loki sat down and looked at him as he rubbed his eyes.

“You did nothing wrong. His anger was misplaced.” Loki stated.

“I guess.” Tony muttered and Loki huffed.

“You are doing a lot of that and quite honestly, I am sick of it. You are a brilliant man, Man of Iron. You don’t make guesses.” Loki replied coldly and Tony glanced his way.

“Not exactly good on pep talks huh?” Tony chuckled.

“I do not need to be. That is Thor’s domain.” Loki replied and Tony nodded before looking away.

“I bet you want to return home soon, huh?” Tony asked and Loki paused before nodding.

“I will admit, I am feeling a little homesick.” Loki stated and Tony smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind going back to see Thor.” Tony admitted after a moment and Loki smiled.

“Then maybe it’s time for us to return to Asgard.” Loki finished.

 


End file.
